Did You Miss Me?
by LamestUsernameEver
Summary: When Annabeth dies, Percy is broken. He feels lucky to have such wonderful friends... until the betrayals start. One day, he mysteriously disappears. The following year, Thalia and Nico do too. And no one takes notice until the heroes are needed to fight a war. Chaos. Pairings undecided. T for language.
1. Chapter I

**AN: Okay, I know I really shouldn't be posting another story but this is something I found on my old notebooks and I just couldn't resist.**

**This will be a different writing style since my style now is different from back then. So it might not flow as smoothly in some parts.**

**And this is not a crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1

**Percy **

Percy could only think about his Wise Girl. Why did she leave him? Was life not already bad enough with everything going on? He supposed the Fates had to make sure he would never get a happily ever after despite all he went through.

He thought about the event that would change him forever. It felt like it happened a lifetime ago. He played with the simple but elegant ring, a sea green gemstone set upon a silver band.

_Flashback_

_Percy was making his way to his mom's apartment, enjoying the cool air of the city. On the way over there, he saw something peculiar. Emergency vehicles, including an ambulance, lined the streets. Curiosity got the best of him and he made his way over._

_He asked a woman he noticed what had happened. She told him there had been a terrible car crash, reportedly due to drunk driving. The drunk driver survived with minor injuries and was taken into custody. Unfortunately, the person in the other car, died upon impact. Percy thanked her and walked away, getting lost in his own thoughts._

_One detail that stood out was the wrecked car. It looked exactly like Annabeth's. Surely it was just a coincidence. But since when do coincidences happen to demigods._

"_Excuse me," Percy said, getting the attention of a paramedic. "Who died in the car crash?"_

"_A teenage girl with blonde hair and gray eyes." No, that couldn't be Annabeth. I prayed to all gods that it wouldn't be her. She was in California. _

"_Do you know her name?"_

_"Uh, yeah. I believe that her name was Annabeth Chase."_

_Ten words. It only takes ten words. Those ten simple words were all it took for Percy to break down. The great hero of Olympus that neither Titans or Giants were able to conquer, was defeated by ten simple words._

_He quickly ran to my mom's house and told her all about it. Though he couldn't choke out her name, his mom got the message. Together they mourned her death. He knew that his mom thought about her as her own daughter. Both of them were torn since they both knew that she was an amazing person and she still had dreams to carry out. Percy's mom also knew that he was going to propose._

_Percy returned to Camp Half Blood by morning so no monsters would attack his mom. If he lost her as well, he didn't know if he could bear to be alive. Before he left, he had hidden a bag full of apples in the apartment._

_His worst fear was confirmed by Chiron who announced her passing to the camp. He didn't force Percy to participate in any camp activities knowing how hard it must be. Meals were delivered to his front door but were never touched._

_The day that Percy arrived, his friends all tried to comfort him. The Stools brought plans for epic pranks that had never been done in the history of pranks. Grover brought him a bag of hand picked tin cans. Malcolm and Thalia must've had it just as hard, he didn't see them around. Annabeth was their sister, how could anyone ever recover from that._

_After that, he locked the door, so no one could see what a mess he was. He didn't need to worry anymore people, there was already enough stress on everybody. Several times he heard people trying to get him out but several times they failed._

_He probably stayed in there for a week, but he couldn't tell, all the days blurred together. The only reason he left was to attend her funeral._

_End flashback_

When Percy finally left his cabin, he was in a state of disarray. Everyone stopped what they were doing, staring at the demigod who hadn't left his cabin in the entire week. A week of solitude did not do any wonders for the Hero of Olympus.

His clothes were wrinkled and his cheeks were tear stained. His eyes were red from crying and had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days which was very likely, true. His usually bright sea green eyes were a dull dark green color. His hair was messier than usual and bits of lint were stuck to it. He looked like had lost several pounds throughout the week. He moved without purpose and looked over all depressed, which who could deny.

Of course, he didn't notice or didn't care about the stares he was getting. He was obviously 'blind' to what was happening around him. If you just lost your soul mate, you would be too.

As he walked to the big house, all anyone could think about was that Percy obviously had it worse than all of them. Imagine losing your true love and soul mate died due to some stupid and reckless person who got drunk and decided to drive. Most couldn't handle it and Percy was no exception.

In a few hours, Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, The Amazons, The Hunters of Artemis, and the gods were going to attend a funeral for The Hero of Olympus. A few family and friends were also invited. They had the funeral at a mortal cemetery so her family could attend. Due to the high amounts of demigods, Hecate cast a spell to prevent them from attracting monsters.

**~After the funeral (still at the cemetery)~**

"I'm sorry for your loss." That voice sounded strangely familiar. Percy turned around and to find...

"C-Carter?"*****

"And Sadie."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Horus and Isis told us what happened and we came to drop off these flowers and this weird coin that they told us helped you in your underworld." replied Sadie holding up some flowers and a drachma.

"Thanks but I think she's covered considering she saved the world twice."

"Wait? Twice? I thought it was once. You guys really did have it worse than us."

"I have to go now. Before monsters start to come and attack. I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye."

**~Time Skip~**

**~At Camp Half Blood~**

It had been six months since Annabeth's death. Percy visited the cemetery daily, always leaving beautiful bouquets that Demeter would be proud of at her grave. Nothing of interest had happened besides a few small scale monster attacks. There had been a rather strange incident but that was a story for another time.

Right now, everyone was living as peaceful as a demigod ever could. New demigods came in daily. The only cabin that was not getting filled up as it normally would was the Athena cabin. It seemed as if she stopped having children even when Annabeth was alive.

The only thing different was the mood of the camp counselors. The majority of them had been close friends with Annabeth. They were all crestfallen that she had died so soon. They tried to forget her death but who could ever truly forget the wonder that was Annabeth. Her death reminded them of those lost in the previous wars. Silena, Beckendorf, Michael, Lee, Castor. Eventually, they all managed to get back on their feet and return to normal. Well as normal as their lives could get.

Percy was training with Clarisse when Conner ran in to inform him that Chiron had requested him at the big house. He quickly ran over, curious on why Chiron wanted him, greeting any campers he saw on the way over.

When he got there, Percy saw Chiron talking to a kid who looked sixteen and had the features of an Athena kid. He had the trademark blond hair and calculating, gray eyes. His eyes appeared duller than the rest of his siblings. He looked him over, analyzing anything and everything he could with his Athena enhanced brain. You heard him right, Athena enhanced brain. She had given him a blessing when she heard of his plans to marry her daughter.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Chiron's voice,"Percy, this is Mark, son of Athena. Mark, this is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and leader of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter."

Percy thought he had seen an envious and angry look in his eyes but it was gone in a flash and replaced by a friendly look and smile. He must've imagined it.

"Hello Mark, pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

**AN:*Again, this is not a crossover. Just a cameo. I felt it appropriate that since they are probably going to save the world again, their new-found allies and friends would pay respect.**

**Also, I know that paramedics/police/firefighters wouldn't normally give out the name but it goes with the story.**

**How did you like it? On scale of Octavian to Percy, what would you give it? Should I continue it?**

**Edit: 8/1/16 Words: 1400**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: Did you miss me? Haha see what I did there? Uh well, I'll let you read this chapter already since you've already waited so long. See you at the bottom I guess…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2

**Percy**

"So," Mark started as Percy started off their tour of the camp."You're the leader of this… what did you say it was? A camp?"

"Yes a camp. Most of the kids tell their parents it's a summer camp. But for some of the more powerful campers, they stay here all year long. Some campers also ran away from their homes or their family got killed by monsters so they also stay here all year. And you could say I am. Officially, there is no leader of the entire camp, though there are cabin counselors, but everyone somehow unanimously elected me as 'camp leader'. It's great but there are plenty people more qualified than me. Yet no matter what I said they insisted it be me," Percy explained.

"Hmm," came Mark's response. A strange look passed through his eyes but it was gone in an instant.

They continued the tour without any more questions coming from Mark. While he followed what Percy said, his mind was obviously somewhere else. They encountered no problems except when the Ares cabin tried to "initiate" Mark. One stern glance from Percy was all it took for them to back down. At the end of the tour, he left him in his cabin with the rest of his siblings.

Mark was the first Athena kid his age to appear in a while. Annabeth was the last of her age and the next oldest kid was ten. Everyone assumed Athena stopped having kids for a good five years after having her. That would explain the lack of miniature, teenage Athenas running around.

He wondered when Mark was born, he only looked a couple years younger than Annabeth.

**Nico**

"Shit. Percy is so gonna kill me. Dammit I need to figure this out soon," Nico muttered to himself as he returned from Elysium. "And Thalia, Hades that's going to hurt even more."

He shadow traveled to his father's palace into his room. This could _not_ happen. He was going to be publicly murdered by two extremely powerful demigods, well one extremely powerful demigod while the other just watched, if he didn't fix this soon. He had to resolve this soon and keep it under wraps so it wouldn't be leaked to Camp Half Blood. Hades would come to earth if it ever did.

He had a lot of work to do.

**Unknown**

I woke up with a start. The second my eyes opened, I was on guard. I found myself in a large, white room on an unusually, comfortable bed. Was I in the hospital? I had no recollection of what had happened before I woke up. All I could vaguely remember was death.

Death was everywhere. It had always been part of my life. But this death was stronger. Someone died. Someone important. Someone I loved? I had to save them. It was vital that I do. Life wouldn't be the same if they weren't saved. But who? Who was so important? Was I too late. Were they already dead?

They were. I had been too late. They had died. Everything was over. Though no matter how hard I tried, I could not remember who it was. Out of nowhere, realization struck me. Him. It was _him. _I had been too late to save _**him**_.

"My dear, calm down, please. You will only further hurt yourself." I looked over and saw a figure dressed in all white. Their voice sounded like honey dripping into a warm cup of chamomile tea, smooth and relaxing. They looked like an angel, an angel who had come to save me. To save _him_.

"Did you save him? Save him please. I'll do anything to keep him alive," I begged, a note of hysteria in my voice and tears pooling in my eyes. I couldn't risk him ever being hurt, much less being lost to death.

"Shh, yes, he is well and alive. There is nothing you need to worry about concerning him. You on the other hand, have a lot to think about. I am here to recruit you. But first you need to rest."

That was the last thing I heard before darkness consumed me once again.

**Percy**

Percy jogged to the arena to let out some frustration. He hated the fact that this happened. It had occurred less often now that her death didn't affect him as much but this was one of the rare times it did. He just had to go with the flow until it passed.

He pulled out Riptide, uncapped it, and started swinging it at the straw-filled, practice dummies. It wasn't as satisfying as practicing against a real person but they had soon found out that practicing with other campers only put them in more harm. Only Thalia and Nico could successfully spar with him. With them off doing their own things, this was as close as he was going to get. He couldn't risk hurting any of his friends.

Slashing up the dummies would be enough to sate him for now. He had responsibilities as camp leader that he needed to fulfill. That meant always being in his best condition mentally, emotionally, and physically. While it wasn't possible, especially not after all he had gone through, he sure could do a good job of faking it.

**Thalia**

"What?!" Thalia cried out,"How is this possible?! I swear to the gods, Nico, you better be joking."

"I wish I were. Dammit, how the Hades am I supposed to tell Percy? You think his reaction will be as calm and composed as yours? And don't think I didn't see you destroy those trees off to the side, they're still smoking like a wildfire. I am a dead man if I tell him." Nico replied. He was worrying his head off under his mostly composed facade. He truly had no idea what to do.

"Simple, we don't. I'll request leave from Artemis. See if I can at least get six months, but no guarantees that I'll get more than a month. I'll join you in your search. We absolutely cannot let Percy know. Hades I'm almost positive he would kill himself. You know how much he blames himself for all their deaths already. And the stress of leading an entire camp sure isn't helping and we both know he would never leave, even temporarily, to help himself heal. He'd consider that an extremely selfish thing to do." Thalia said with a sigh. That kid was the most selfless person she had ever known. And now this was happening.

"Ok," Nico agreed,"Meet me in the _spot_, no one else can know about this. It would reach his ears in an instant if even one other person heard about this."

"I will. I'll meet you there in two hours," she said, only looking for his nod of confirmation before swiping through the mist and ending the Iris Message. Sighing, she started to make her way back to the camp they had set up last night. She needed to pack a week's worth of clothes and some other basic supplies for the long mission that awaited her. Hopefully, Artemis would allow her more than one month. Even six months was too short but if that was the most she could get, she'd use it wisely. The most important thing was that she left immediately, she didn't have _any_ time to waste.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Unknown Location~**

"Nico?"

"I'm back here," came his irritated voice from a tree's shadow. He emerged with his backpack hanging off one shoulder. "I've been waiting for an hour now."

"Well _sorry _not everyone can have free reign of where they can go for however long they want. It took a while to convince Artemis to let me off for more than two months. Thankfully, I managed to secure a year. We don't know how long it will take but we both know it would take at least that long. These things are never easy. We could be at it forever and we'd still find nothing," came Thalia's response. She didn't even know if she would come back but she had faith that they could take care of each other well enough. After all, they, including Percy, had one of the strongest bonds. They'd do anything to get each other out of trouble.

"Yeah," Nico grimaced. They weren't guaranteed a successful mission, but if they wanted to protect Percy, they had to at least try. "Let's go."

Taking a hold of his hand, Thalia closed her eyes and prayed to the gods for luck as they disappeared into the dark shadows.

**~Camp Half Blood~**

"So what are we supposed to tell Percy? He's definitely gonna question why we'd be going on a mission together and ask for _all_ the details," asked Thalia under her breath so any passing campers wouldn't hear the suspicious conversation.

"Don't worry. We'll just tell him that the gods sent us on a mission to find some stolen item. Technically it isn't a lie since what we're looking for is stolen, or at least lost. Plus it wouldn't be that suspicious, they're always losing stuff. It wouldn't be something unusual to him," replied Nico in an equally quiet voice.

"Yeah but they would never send the both of us. He knows that. After all, we're both powerful enough in our own respects that they wouldn't send the two of us for a lost item."

"Wow you actually thought this out pinecone face," Nico said, earning a smack to the back of his head.

"Shut up, death breath. You would've thought about it if I hadn't. You know most of all how important it is that he doesn't find out," she reminded him.

"I hate to admit, but you're right. How about this. I'm being sent on a mission to search for a lost item and you're on a mission from Artemis to rescue some girls. But since we're heading in the same direction, the gods want us to start off together so I can shadow travel you to places and you take care of me after each time I do it. Is that believable enough for you?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Ok that works. If he doesn't believe us, we can just improvise," she said.

Soon, they neared Percy's cabin. Nico stepped up to knock on the blue door. When no response came, he knocked again. After waiting several more minutes and knocking a couple more times, they decided he wasn't going to answer anytime soon. He moved out of the way for Thalia to pick the lock.

When they entered the cabin, the first thing she noticed was the quiet that only came from it being empty. Obviously Percy wasn't here and probably hadn't been here for a few hours. Telling Nico her thoughts, she locked and closed the door so they could seek out Malcolm. He agreed and they started for the Athena cabin. He would know exactly where Percy would be.

They walked in silence as they neared the cabin. The camp always had a relaxing aura in times of peace. Everything was so calm and tranquil. Only they knew it would be the calm before the storm. No one knew of the future that awaited. Of the hurricane of disasters that would happen soon enough. And none of them were prepared to handle such an event.

**A/N: Well hi! How've you been? I'm so sorry for the unnecessarily long wait. High school is hard apparently. And I've had quite a few family problems. BUT EXPECT UPDATES SOON ON EVERYTHING! In all that time I've been gone I've been editing a lot of my stories and writing up new chapters. I hope y'all forgive me for being gone for so long.**

**Anyway what did you think about this chapter? Can you guys figure out what Thalia and Nico are looking for? I'd love to hear in the reviews or drop me a PM. And what do you think of Mark? Oh and can you guess who the unknown point of view is and why (s)he was freaking out? I wrote it in 1st pov so the gender wouldn't be revealed ;) The "angel" (s)he met will also be very important. If someone can correctly answer these question (besides the first obviously) I'll give you a sneak peek.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Words: 1900**


End file.
